Closure and Reopenings
by Hermione-Potter-McTaggart
Summary: Takes place after Shattered Mirror Pairings-a-j s-c
1. Chapter 1

Sarah walked silently along the side of the empty sidewalk on that side of her town, for what must have been the tenth time. She had to keep her senses aware of any trace of her family blood line, for fear that she would be killed on the spot. If she wanted to be dead, she would have walked to her front door and let her mother have the joy of killing her right on her doorstep. In fact, if she had wanted to be dead, then she would have fallen on her knife as soon as she woke up and discoved that Kristopher had changed her. No, she wanted to live, or well live as much as a vampire can, and be with Kristopher. But right now though she needed time to get use to her new life, to get use to being the creature that she had been raised and trained to hunt and kill.

She knew that vampires were not the cold hearted creatures that she had been taught they were, that even one as powerful and feared as Nikolas could be kind and caring. Now that she was a member of that species, she knew that they felt emotion and could love someone just as much as a human could. She wiped water away from her eyes, having just noticed that it had been heavily raining for at least ten minutes. Damnit, why couldn't she have been born into a normal family, or at least a witch blood line other than Vida. Her whole life had been complicated and secrative, and now her after life was just as complicated. She growled as she felt the hunger in her stomache, the yerning for blood. She needed to feed, the one thing that she knew she could never do, she could never kill a human just to appease her hunger.

She tried taking deep breaths, only to be reminded that that attempt was futile. Her hunger was driving her crazy, she had to make it to SingleEarth, maybe there she would find either Nissa, Caryn Smoke, or a willing human donor. She tried to travel by her mind, only to find to her dismay, that she had never bothered to learn of its location, so she could not get there any quicker. She started running almost blindly up the street trying to find SingleEarth. She knew it was on the outskirts of town, near the woods that led into New Mayhem. She could hear the quiet sounds from SingleEarth and smiled as she neared it, running up the small grass covered hill. Suddenly though, she found herself hurtling to the ground as she tripped over a large object. Scrambling to her feet she growled loudly as she looked to see what it was that she had tripped over. It was a human, a teenaged boy she recognized from her school, passed out drunk on the grass. She went to turn away from him, but her hunger got the best of her, and she jumped ontop of him and ripped out his throat savagly with her sharp fangs. She indulged in the sweet, metallic taste of his blood and the wonderful smell it gave off.

Just then she came to her senses and realized what she had just done. "Oh no." she thought as she felt for a pulse on what was left of his throat. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." she muttered out loud as she tried his wrist. Nothing. "Oh no, what have I done?" she cried out hysterically, backing away from his limp body. She licked her lips out of habit of when she got nervous, only to be reminded of what she had just done. "No, no,no,no, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" She screamed, her voice muffled by the pouring rain. She bent over and pounded the ground furiously. She had just done what she had been taught was wrong and punishable by death. Vigoroulsy she rubbed the blood off of her lips with her shirt sleeve, making sure every trace of her crime was wiped off.

"The memory of your first kill will never quite leave you, no matter how hard you try to forget it." spoke a voice above her. Sarah looked up in shock, gasping out loud at the site of the woman before her. Her beauty was incredible, her eyes were a piercing green and stood out next to her perfect, fair and porclin skin. Long, silky black hair flowed down her back, untouched by the rain, as it remained protected from the large black umbrella that she held over herself. Sarah recognized who this was immediatly, for she had heard her mother yelling at Caryn for helping her several months ago.

"Your Jessica, the one I heard my mother talking about." Sarah replied as she looked up at her as she remained kneeling on the wet, hard ground.

"Yes, I suppose Dominique does have quite a bit to talk about when it comes to me." Jessica said sarcastically as she briefly looked over at SingleEarth. Sarah just continued to look up at her with fear in her eyes, the events of what she had just done still tormenting her.

"Come on, let's get you up and out of this weather, I daresay, were you alive you would have your death of the cold." Jessica said as she extended her hand down to Sarah. Sarah looked at her outstretched hand, staring at it as if she was contemplating whether or not she could trust this particular vampire. She took it after much hesitation and hauled herself up to her feet.

"Alright then let's take you somewhere to get you something dry to change into." Jessica said as she used her mind to bring them to the house that she and Aubrey lived in in New Mayhem. She brought Sarah upstairs to an empty bedroom, where she provided her with a change of clothing.

Sarah looked around the bedroom, which had a large balcony window, but was draped over with thick black drapes which were obviously there to keep the sun out. The room was modest, nothing that reminded her of vampires or the supernatural, but more of one of those bedrooms you see in Homekeeping magazines. The only difference was that it was apparent that the room was hardly touched. She turned around out of habit to check her reflection once she finished getting dressed, only to be reminded by her almost non-existant reflection, that she no longer was a part of the mortal world.

"I see your finished." Jessica said as she walked gracefully into the bedroom.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hate my mother?" Sarah asked, her voice almost cold.

"I knew that question was coming sooner or later." Jessica started with a grin.

"Yes, I do hate your mother, with a passion at that, but you aren't your mother. Yes, you did hunt and kill a lot of our kind, but now you are a member of the vampire race and it'll take a lot for our kind to learn to trust you. You need to have someone on your side to turn to." Jessica answered truthfully, something that she rarely ever did.

"Your willing to befriend me after all that my family did to you?" Sarah asked emotionally, as she looked at Jessica.

"Of course. Let's just say we have a lot in common. We both loved a vampire while we were human, and continue to still love them." Jessica pointed out with a smile as she thought of Aubrey, who was Las Noches at the moment, most likely putting a beating on Fala for some unknown reason.

"Kristopher..." Sarah whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Yes. Mind you he not only stole your heart, but with the help of his dear brother, they made you an extremely powerful vampire, something that I'm can assure you will catch the attention of the vampiric community." Jessica stated as she looked over at Sarah with a smile.

"Just like you when Aubrey changed you after Fala attacked you that night. My mother knows about how powerful you are, after hearing it from some vampires before she killed them." Sarah replied as she thought back to the night when her mother had flew into a rage not to be tested, yelling at Caryn for helping Aubrey save Jessica. Her mother had continuesly blamed Caryn for allowing Jessica to become one of the strongest vampires ever, that was not as old as those like Risika and Aubrey.

"Yeah, just like that." Jessica said with a laugh.

"But that means that, my mother will eventually know about me." Sarah said, her eyes growing wide in fear.

"Then let her. What can she do? Charge into Los Noches some night and try to kill you?" Jessica questioned seriously, pointing out a important point.

"Good point, but she's my mother, I don't think I could kill her." Sarah replied honestly.

"Maybe, but just wait till the moment comes when she's looming over top of you with her knife ready to behead you. Then you will think twice before you debate letting her live or not." Jessica pointed out.

"You're right." Sarah said with a fake sigh.

"Come on, let's go down to Los Noches. Time you start living the vampire lifestyle. The number one top reason for being dead is something that you should know and love." Jessica exclaimed happily.

"And that is?" Sarah asked curiously.

"No school. Unless of course you want to go I suppose." Jessica answered thoughtfully.

"Hell no! I always went by the philosophy of the sooner I get out of there the better." Sarah replied.

"I like you, you know that? Ha! Now c'mon, come enjoy the life of drink till you bust and never get drunk." Jessica said with a laugh. The two of them appeared in Los Noches, which was pretty much empty aside from a few lone humans that had decided to take their chances in not being stuck in the middle of a vampire brawl. There was no bartender, and sitting ontop of the counter was none other than Aubrey, who looked quite content with himself.

"So the rumors ARE true. The Vida has become one of us." Aubrey said with a smirk as he emptied his glass, throwing it over his shoulder onto the floor.

"So there are rumors already." Jessica said as she walked up to him, giving him a loving kiss on the lips.

"Of course. It wouldn't be New Mayhem without rumors flying around now would it?" Aubrey replied as he hauled Jessica up on the counter next to him.

"Who all knows so far?" Sarah asked, taking a step closer towards Aubrey and Jessica.

"Those that count, which would be few really. Fala of course heard some how, so I can garuntee that your mother will know very soon, if not by tonight." Aubrey said as he reached behind the counter and hauled out a bottle of wine, handing it to Sarah.

"Thanks." Sarah said as she opened it up and took a swig.

"Damnit this really screw things up. When my mother finds out, sure enough she'll come looking for me." She continued, sitting down at a small table next to the counter.

"Don't worry, should she come down here, you could handle her easily enough by yourself. I doubt it if she would try anything with the three of us all together, but then again that woman never ceases to amaze me with her hunter born stunts." Aubrey said reasuringly.

"I hope your right." Sarah said with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Just then the door to Los Noches flew open and in the doorway stood a bloody and soaked Caryn Smoke. She weakly looked up at the three surprised vampires, pain in her eyes as she spoke one word before she collapsed onto the hard floor.

"Dominique." Jessica flew across the room with fear that she was dead, but was relieved to see that she was still alive. Blood was everywhere and Caryn was soaked in it from the many deep and wide cuts that were obviously the result of Dominique's many knives. There were many bruises that were visible on her bare skin, the places where her shirt was torn, as well as on her face and throat. Her breathing was short and raspy, and as Jessica inspected her, was the result of a collapsed lung.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Jessica said as she looked at the already massive puddle that had formed on the floor were Caryn laid.

"What are we going to do? We can't let her die and give my mother the satisfaction." Sarah asked gravely.

"I know." Jessica said, as she, without another word, bit her own wrist and held it to Caryn's mouth.

"Wait! No! Don't, she can't be blood bonded because of her witch blood." Sarah exclaimed as she tried to stop Jessica.

"I'm not doing that, I'm just giving her the ability to be able to make it on her own through the night." Jessica said as she waited for several more seconds before hauling her wrist away, the cut healing instantly.

"Let's get her home." Aubrey said as he picked Caryn up. The three of them appeared back at Jessica and Aubrey's house, in yet another unused bedroom. Jessica used her telepathy to open the thick drapes, allowing the outdoors to be visible.

"Aubrey get me some bandages." Jessica ordered as she stripped off her jacket as she sat down beside the bed where Caryn layed. She began examing the wounds, keeping her focus on her heartbeat, which was pumping strongly again thanks to Jessica's blood in her system. Aubrey ran back into the room, his arms overflowing with bandages. Sarah took some of them from him and knelt down beside Jessica, who began tending to Caryn's wounds.

"There are so many. The damage is emmense." Sarah said painfully as she looked at what her mother had done.

"Don't do it Sarah." Jessica said, looking over to Sarah as she continued to tend to Caryn.

"She deserves it." Sarah argued has she contained her anger.

"Wait, save your anger for later. Trust me she will come after you." Jessica replied truthfully. Sarah did not reply but only nodded as she watched Caryn's motionless body.

"What can be done about her internal injuries?" Aubrey asked.

"The same that she did for me." Jessica answered as she finally finished bandaging the major cuts. Sarah and Aubrey looked at Jessica in shock as they watched as she suddenly started glowing a mystical dark red. Her hair rose up in back around her, her eyes blood red as she placed her hand over Caryn's chest. A strong breeze circled around her, the power that she was emitting was almost smothering. The temperature in the room dropped drastically, and the breeze faded. The light faded and everything was back to normal as Jessica removed her hand from Caryn's chest.

"What the hell was that?" Aubrey asked as he and Sarah looked at each other, the same question on their minds.

"Let's just say Siete's blood in me does more than give me lavishing looks." Jessica answered with a mysterious smile.

"She's going to be alright, all her internal injuries are healed." Sarah said as she stood by the bed, inspecting Caryn.

"The internal yeah, but I'm afraid she's not quite out the woods yet. She still has her surface wounds and I'm not quite sure how entirely my blood will react with her system." Jessica explained as she covered Caryn up with the blankets.

"All we can do now is wait till she wakes up." She continued as she stood up.

The next night after the three of them had gone out and hunted for the night, Jessica volunteered to be the one to sit and watch Caryn while Aubrey took Sarah out in the backyard to get her use to her new vampire skills. There had been no change in Caryn's condition, but her aura was even more tainted than before. Jessica hauled a chair up to Caryn's bedside, sat down, and placed her laptop on her lap and began trying to finish organizing her files which had gotten scattered around her harddrive over the past few months. After about half an hour she looked up as she heard a sound coming from the bed, Caryn was awake.

"About time you woke up. You had us worried." Jessica said as she closed her laptop and sat it aside.

"Jessica?" Caryn asked as she blinked to try to clear her vision.

"The one and only." Jessica replied lightheartedly, moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"Where am I?" Caryn asked as she looked around at the room.

"At my and Aubrey's house, in New Mayhem. The same one you were brought to that night." Jessica answered with a smile.

"I remember now. How, did I get here?" Caryn asked as she tried to remember back.

"We brought you back here after you came crashing into Los Noches last night. I bandaged you up and healed your internal injuries, mind you, you wouldn't have lived through the night if I hadn't of gave you just the right amount of my blood." Jessica explained briefly, looking away as she mentioned the last part.

"You what?" Caryn exclaimed,

"Nothing will happen, trust me. It wasn't enough to do anything, might give you a bit of fighting power but that's it." Jessica said truthfully.

"Thanks then, I guess we're even now. I saved you, you saved me." Caryn laughed quietly.

"I did it only because your my friend, not because I owed you one. I mean Dominique messed you up quite badly." Jessica said with a grin.

"Sure feels like it." Caryn remarked.

"What happened?" Jessica asked quietly, placing her hand on Caryn's hand.

"I came home last night from SingleEarth, I saw my mother sitting at the kitchen table, she was crying. I asked her what was wrong, but she jumped to her feet and told me to get out of there before Dominique discovered I was there. I asked her what she ment and she told me that Dominique was very angry at me and that if I wanted to live, then I had better flee until she was able to calm Dominique down. I had no sooner started to ask why she was angry at me, when I felt myself being thrown across the room in the wall. Dominique had found me alright, and boy was she livid. It was worse than when she found out I had helped you that night. There was fire in her eyes and I'm pretty sure she gave me several massive beats before she told why she was pissed. She blamed me for her youngest daughter Sarah's death the other night. Said it was my fault because I let her go after Nikolas and Kristopher and never tried to stop her but let her go. I tried to tell her otherwise but she screamed that it was nothin but lies. She then decided to vent her anger out on me somemore and hauled out her best knife and had some fun with that. If it wasn't for Sarah's sister tackling her mother to the ground and knocking her out, I might not have survived. Somehow I managed to run, or well stumble, from my house to Los Noches without passing out or attracting some unwanted persons with all the blood I was losing." Caryn explained, taking a deep breath.

"The bitch." Jessica whispered pounding the bed lightly in anger.

"I don't where I can go now. I can't go back home without Dominique trying to finish what she started, although I suppose I could stay at SingleEarth till I could make more permamant arrangements." Caryn said thoughtfully as she pondered her future.

"I'll hear none of that. Your home will be here, with us." Jessica stated firmly as she looked Caryn directly in the eyes.

"I don't want to be a burden to you and Aubrey, Jessica." Caryn argued.

"That's bull. We had plenty of space, too much in fact. We need some life in this place, and you'd be the first." Jessica said, laughing lightly. Caryn laughed at her truthful joke and closed her eyes in thought, clearly heavily debating her choice.

"Then in that case I'll will take you up on your offer." Caryn said, opening her eyes.

"I knew you would." Jessica laughed.

"Most likely." Caryn replied.

"Sarah will be glad to hear that you will be staying, she was really worried about you, especially since it was her mother that did it." Jessica said.

"Sarah? Sarah Vida?" Caryn asked, sitting up with great effort.

"Well I suppose she dropped the last name, but yes Sarah Vida." Jessica answered, helping her with her pillows.

"I thought she was dead?" Caryn asked shrilly.

"Well she is, but as a vampire. She was changed by Kristopher and Nikolas." Jessica answered sitting back in her chair.

"Her sister said she was dead, she said she saw her die." Caryn claimed.

"Only to give Sarah time to prepare for when her mother found out and came after her." Jessica said, brushing lint off of her shirt.

"Oh my God." Caryn exclaimed. Just then her bedroom door came open and Sarah ran in, her hair wild.

"Your awake!"she cried, running over to Caryn, wrapping her into a careful hug.

"I thought you were dead." Caryn said tearfully.

"Well I'm here, one way or the other." Sarah replied as she released Caryn, looking at her with a smile as she sat on the side of the bed.

"I would have never ever thought or even dreamt that something like this would happen to you. I would have figured that you would have fallen on your knife instead." Caryn said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh come on now, don't cry over little ol' me. I'm a vampire now, so what? Aubrey and Jessica have helped me realized that it's not the end of the world and that it's got a bad rap that you don't know the truth about till you acually are a vampire." Sarah said comfortingly as she took Caryn's hand into her own.

"The Sarah Vida I knew would have never said that, so please excuse me when I admit how shocked I am." Caryn replied with a small smile.

"Well the Sarah Vida you knew died the other night. Now you know Sarah Dakota." Sarah said with a pain filled smile. Caryn looked wide eyed at her with surprise of what she just said.

"Listen you better get some more sleep and rest. I need to go, I have some stuff I need to finish, but'll see you in the morning alright?" Sarah said as she quickly got to her feet.

"Alright." Caryn answered. Sarah nodded and rushed out the bedroom door, closing it behind her. Caryn looked over at Jessica, wiping her eyes somewhat dry.

"Yeah, I'm going after her." Jessica said as she dissapeared from the room.

"I'll go make sure the house is secure." Aubrey said as he too dissapeared.

Jessica walked into the living room area of the house. There was several arm chairs scattered about the room and a large sofa sat before the fireplace. The wall surrounding the fireplace was marble and the mantle was white stone. The room gave of a cozy feeling to it, something that surprised Jessica still to this day as to how Aubrey had managed to decorate without the help of a woman. Jessica particularily loved the carpet, which was a vibrant white and was soft and cushiony to walk on. There were french styled lamps ontop of dark oak coffee tables, which gave the room a slight foreign look.

Sitting curled up on the end of the sofa nearest the fireplace was Sarah. Jessica walked over and sat down next to her, tucking her left leg underneath her. The two of them sat in complete silence, their minds even at rest as they watched the flames of the burning fire. Jessica knew what was bothering her and could see and totally understand why. She had started several short novellas about the Vida line, and knew very well that any Vida had a backload of pride in them that was hard to discard of. It was time to break the silence for it was not good to go this long without talking about something as personal as what was bothering her. Morning would be there soon and she wanted to get at least a few hours sleep before she had to begin the wait for the moment when Dominique would come barging in the doors of Los Noches.

"So you've officially closed off your last link to your human life, huh?" Jessica said as she looked over at Sarah with a comforting smile. Why was it that she is so nice to Sarah? She was never nice to people her age before but then she met Sarah and Caryn, who somehow became her first acual best friends.

"No, Caryn is my last link, and thanks to my mother I almost lost her." Sarah said emotionally, something which surprised her.

"I know how you feel. She's my last link too. She is also the first best friend I acually ever had. You being the second." Jessica replied as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"My mother always told me to never let emotions get in my way, that they would make me weak. Friendships were for people who were normal, not for my kind. Caryn was the first friend I ever had." Sarah said as she closed her eyes and replayed the memories in her mind.

"We're talking as if she's dead instead of being upstairs asleep in her bed." Jessica stated with a small smile.

"She'll flip out if she knew that we were doing this." Jessica added.

"My mother will pay for doing that to her. She can't go back to school, my mother will have others watching for her, ready to spring to try to finish the job and try to get information out of her." Sarah said vengefully as she opened her eyes and looked over at Jessica.

"We will watch her and keep her safe." Jessica said reasuringly.

"How? She's a witch, you can't keep a witch cooped up without driving them insane." Sarah replied returning her gaze to the crackling fire.

"She has my blood in her. I'll know where she is at all times, but we will restrict her to New Mayhem." Jessica said as she continued to watch Sarah.

"That's true, but what about those like Fala? I'm sure that they won't miss their chance to get her for being a witch." Sarah replied as she stretched out her legs.

"My blood will enable her to have enough strength to hold off any of them probally even take some of them out till I can get there. We can give her some of your blood so that you can keep track of her as well." Jessica answered thoughtfully.

"I don't want to see her blood bonded with either of us. I've seen the results of it, it's worse than any disease known to man." Sarah said as she thought back to all of the times she had seen blood bonded humans passed out on garbage worthy couches, addicted to the vampires blood.

"She won't, because she won't have enough to do that to her." Jessica said, laying her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"I promise."

"Alright then let's go do it now. I don't want to do it while she's awake." Sarah said.

"Alright." Jessica replied. The two of them appeared up in Caryn's room, where she laid sleeping peacefully. Sarah walked quietly up beside her, bared her fangs and bit her own wrist. Carefully she lowered her wrist down over Caryn's mouth and lets her drink the thick blood. Caryn automatically sucked at the blood from Sarah's wrist, and swallowed it, continuing for several more seconds before Jessica motioned for Sarah to move her wrist away.

"Let's let her be for the remainder of the night. You should try to sleep to refresh your memory of the past events so that you can recall them when the time comes in the days to follow." Jessica said as she fixed the blankets on Caryn's bed.

"She should be a lot better in the morning, hopefully up and walking around." Sarah said as the two of them left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sarah walked gracefully into the spacious kitchen, and let the sunlight hit her for the first time since she had be turned, letting it warm her skin, even though she knew that on the inside she'd never be warm again. With a sigh, she walked over to the pantry and took out a box of cereal as well as some milk from the fridge. She didn't really know why Jessica or Aubrey would have human food in the house, but probally for the same reason that Sarah had for pouring out a bowl of cereal. She sat down at the island and began to eat and think. Her mind was plagued with worry about what was about to take place in the next few days, Jessica's words still echoing in her head. Once her mother found out that she was there in New Mayhem, it wouldn't take long for her to hunt her down. She knew she could handle her mother no problem, for she had witnessed her own power when she had fought with Aubrey out in the back yard. Aubrey had to acually try with her, and had later on confessed to her that there were not many of their kind that he had to try with when it came to fighting. From reading Jessica's aura she knew that she was one of them. Thinking back to something said last night, she mentally noted that the next time she happened across her sister, that she had to make sure she heard her words of thanks for saving Caryn's life last night.

"Human habits die hard." said Aubrey as he appeared in the kitchen, dressed only in red, plaid pajamma pants.

"No more like human cravings." Sarah replied with a smirk as she took a bite of cereal.

"I don't think I ever had an old human craving, or maybe I did and I just forgot." Aubrey said as he rummaged through the cupboards.

"Yeah, or maybe the human cravings you had just died out. Like I use to love grape juice but now I wouldn't drink it if it was the last drink on earth." Sarah said thoughtfully. Aubrey looked over at her skeptically but shook his head with a laugh as he moved onto rummaging through the fridge.

"Cereal sounds good." he said as he hauled out a bowl and spoon and sat down across from Sarah. They ate in silence for a bit, each deep in thought, neither of them noticed Caryn limp quietly into the kitchen.

"Well this is a funny site, two vampires eating breakfast like humans. Also your up pretty early, it's only nine o'clock." Caryn said with a laugh as she walked over to the island.

"Caryn your up and walking. I'm so glad your okay, you had us worried." Sarah said, putting her spoon down.

"So I've heard. Oh well I'm up and walking, that has to account for something." Caryn replied with a painful smile as she sat on a stool.

"Yes it does, your the first human to survive a full out attack from Dominique Vida. I dare say you'll quite the matter of disscussion for a while on that one." Aubrey said with a grin as he swallowed a mouthful of cereal. Caryn just smiled in reply as she took a banana out of the fruit basket on the couter and peeled it.

A week had passed since Caryn had become the fourth member of the household and thanks to Jessica and Sarah's blood in her had healed completely within a few days, all except for a cut on her cheek which had been exceptionally deep. Jessica and Sarah had started training her in fighting, which she had become quite skillful in thanks once again to the two vampires blood in her, and in Jessica's opinion could most likely take down any attacker that she came across whenever she was out walking by herself. Sarah had told her about giving her some of her blood that night and Caryn had taken it rather well, saying that it helped her make it and heal as fast as she did, and would most definatly give her the advantage the strength and speed when up against trouble. They had also noticed that Caryn had developed extremely hightened senses, which proved very useful to her. They were all ready for the moment that they knew was coming, when Dominique would try to have her bussiness finished.

The four of them sat in Los Noches that night, drinking and having a good time. It wasn't too late into the night, for there still remained about a dozen or so humans who sat somewhat nervously at the tables nearest the door.

"Well it's lively here tonight." Sarah commented sarcastically with a sigh of boredom as she finished off a glass of vodka and orange juice.

"I've seen it worse." Jessica said with a yawn.

"Yeah much worse." Aubrey replied as he held Jessica's hand.

"Reminds me of history class with Mr. Matherson talking about the prohibition back in the twenties." Caryn stated as she stilfled a yawn.

"I remember that, Los Noches had a hard time getting alcohol in here without the humans noticing." Aubrey said memorably.

"Can you imagine if they had of found out about it? Seeing a bunch of outsiders coming in here, seeing a room full of vampires. That would have been something." Jessica said with a devious smile as she pictured the site it would have been.

"Would be worthy of being put in history books." Sarah said with a laugh as she too pictured it. Their attention was suddenly diverted to the front door where there stood a intimidating Dominique Vida. The humans knew instantly that there was going to be major trouble and rapidly ran out of there as fast as their legs could carry them. Dominique made her way slowly up towards were the four of them were sitting, and somehow had not noticed Sarah, who had her back to her, but had turned back around to avoid being noticed right away.

"I don't know how it is that your still alive and walking around with nothing more than a cut on your face traitor, but it won't be long before I finish what I started." Dominique said menicingly. The main door opened once again and in walked Sarah's sister who obviously had been with her mother.

"Let's just say that I have some good friends who wouldn't let me die." Caryn replied coldly as she finished off her drink.

"Well it's only obvious that being the traitor you are that you would come and live with the vampires, one of them being the biggest traitor to human kind." Dominique said as she neared the table.

"Glad to know that you have such strong feelings about me Dominique." Jessica said sarcastically as she eyed Dominique up.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, both of you." Dominique said, and without a warning she leapt at Caryn and knocked her out of her chair. Caryn landed on the floor, Dominique ontop of her, but quickly kicked her off and sent her flying into the wall.

"I never did anything to you Dominique, Sarah left on her own free will, and I can assure you that there was no way I could have stopped her from leaving." Caryn said with a smirk as she sprung to her feet. Dominique scrambled to her feet, shocked that Caryn had managed to so easily throw her like that. With a cry of rage she drew her knife and charged at Caryn but was knocked over by Jessica who had lept in to protect Caryn.

"This is not your fight." she said telepathically to her as she and Caryn ran out of the way.

"Aubrey take Caryn home and stay there with her. We'll join you after this is finished." Jessica said as she brought Caryn over to Aubrey who nodded in reply and dissapeared with Caryn. Dominique and once again got back on her feet and was now slowly and carefully approaching Jessica.

"I underestimated your strength, although from what I heard you are as strong as Siete himself." Dominique said manically keeping her eyes on Jessica.

"She is so beware. But your fight is not with her, but with me." Sarah said as she turned and faced her mother.

"Sarah!" Her mother exclaimed as she turned and looked at Sarah with hate and resentment.

"You harmed Caryn mother,and she almost died, you had no right to lay a hand on her." Sarah said fiercely with a growl.

"Do not call me mother beast! I was informed of your true state by someone just last week after I heard of your death. You coward, you should have fell on your blade and died honorably like any witch would. Did you? No, you chose to chicken out and live if you call it living as a vampire." Dominique spat vengefully as she gripped her knife.

"I did not chicken out, I realized that by choosing this life that I could be with the one that I could never be with as a human. You talk of honor mother, yet you have none when you attack an innocent Smoke line witch who did nothing but what any witch would have done." Sarah replied coldly as she looked her mother in the eyes.

"Shut your mouth and do not call me mother. My only daughter is right here in back of me, I have no coward for a child, nor a demon such as yourself. If your father could see you now he would be disgraced that you did not die honorably like he did." Dominique said cruely. Sarah growled savagly as she lunged at Dominique, greatly angered that she had dragged her father into this. She knocked her mother down to the ground and jumped back onto all fours, her fangs bared.

Dominique got to her feet and attacked Sarah, swinging her knife blindly in her direction, but not hitting her once. Sarah caught her mother's wrist just before it plunged the knife into her stomach and crushed it effortlessly. Dominique screamed in pain as she dropped the knife, cradling her useless wrist. Just then Sarah's sister came crashing into Sarah, knocking her down onto the ground.

"Get off of me!" Sarah growled as she shoved her away just enough to get to her feet.

"No, you will not hurt my mother." her sister said defensively.

"Stay out of this, this is not your fight." Sarah said as she grabbed a hold of her sister and threw her into the bar counter, breaking her leg.

"Thanks, oh and sorry about your leg." Sarah whispered before she turned and went for another go at a once again ready Dominique. Sarah lept at her mother who was back on her feet and had another knife drawn with her other hand, ready and waiting for Sarah. She knocked Sarah back with her arm with a cry of pain as her crushed wrist collided with Sarah's stomach. Sarah easily regained her ground and punched Dominique in the face, breaking her nose, causing her mother to yell in agony. Dominique stumbled slightly but still managed to swing a kick in Sarah's direction. Sarah caught her leg and snapped it, thrusting her knife into her mothers stomach and hitting her with a graceful swinging back kick. She knelt down by her mother, fire in her eyes as she looked upon the woman she once looked up to.

"Now Dominique, before I kill you, you will feel what it feels like to have your magic cut off from you." Sarah said bitterly, summoning up her dormant magic that her sister had thought she had cut off. She focused her magic and felt it surging through her body, placing a hand on Dominique's chest she sent some of it into her, searching out her magic source. Dominique struggled weakly to move away from Sarah's hand, but Sarah only increased the pressure. She had found it, Dominique's magic life strand, it was right there waiting for her to snap. With a cry of fury she snapped Dominique's magic strand and released her magic from her. Dominique gasped with shock at the feeling of being a normal human, the effects from her knife wound taking a higher toll on her now that her magic wasn't there to help protect her. Sarah looked down at the being who use to be the most feared hunter of her time, but now was nothing more than a whimpering, limp, human. She raised the knife above her head and prepared herself to make the final blow, the blow that would get rid of the pain in many vampires lives.

"No, Sarah, please don't." Adianna said, she had somehow managed to crawl over to where Sarah was and was now lightly touching her leg.

"She deserves it. She tried to kill Caryn, she is my mortal enemy." Sarah growled looking down at Adianna.

"Sarah, please don't kill her, for me. She's the only living family I have left now, please don't take her from me. You've made her human, that's a fate worse than death for her." Adianna said tearfully, her eyes pleading her for mercy on her mother.

"Sarah your sister is right. Let her go." Jessica thought to her, her minds presence was somewhat soothing to her. Sarah closed her eyes for several seconds and thought it out, slowly she opened her eyes and lowered the knife, sending it flying across the room and into the wooden wall. With a fake sigh she stood up and walked over towards Jessica. Jessica put her hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile.

"Take her home Adianna, and when she wakes up, tell her that, I'm sorry." Sarah said emotionally, her back to her sister.

"Take care Sarah." Adianna said looking up, only to see that Sarah and Jessica had already dissapeared.

Sarah and Jessica reappeared in Central park, several seconds later, and before Jessica could say a word, Sarah screamed in rage and angst, her frustration and pain echoing off into the still night. She knelt on the ground and just stared off into space, not even blinking. Jessica knelt down next to her and enveloped her in a hug which Sarah returned.

"It's hard I know. You hate your mother while she's there for you, but when she's not, you wish that she was." Jessica said tearfully, resting her chin on Sarah's head.

"My mother will forget of my existance and my sister will pretend that she has too. I have no family now." Sarah cried, burying her face in Jessica's shoulder.

"Your wrong Sarah, Aubrey, Caryn and I, we're your family. We're all without our original famies, but now we are together, a family." Jessica said, pulling away and looking at Sarah, wiping her eyes.

"What a family too, three vampires and a witch." Sarah said with a small smile.

"What can you expect, we all live in New Mayhem." Jessica laughed. Sarah opened her mouth to reply, but a faint smell caught her attention. She listened off into the distance, listening for the source of the smell.

"What do you smell?" Jessica asked, sniffing the air.

"Something to eat." Sarah said with a hungry smile as she and Jessica got to their feet. She started off in the direction of the smell, Jessica close behind her. The two of them came upon two young teenagers who were making out, they were apparenty new at it, for their kissing was sloppy and they had their hands all over each other. Sarah and Jessica sat across the path from them in the bushes, unnoticed by the hormone-raged teens. With a nod to Jessica, the two of them stood up and walked over to them, and both grabbed one of them. Before either could let out a scream, they used their minds to put them asleep. With a hungry smile, Jessica and Sarah bared their fangs and bit down onto the teens soft skin on their necks. Several minutes later, Sarah dropped the body of the now dead male and licked the blood off of her teeth with a satisfied growl. She looked over to Jessica who had just dropped the body of the female to the ground. The two of them then used their minds and went home, leaving the bodies for someone to find.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Sarah had fought and defeated her mother, something that she knew would remain a secret between her mother, Adianna, and most likely Caryn's mother who would have been the only healer witch that her mother would trust to look after her. Several days ago, Sarah had called her sister on her cell phone and had politly asked if she could bring all of her stuff to SingleEarth so that she wouldn't have to borrow clothes from Jessica. She had asked the same to be done with Caryn's things who like Sarah had been wearing Jessica's clothes. It's wasn't that Sarah hated Jessica's clothes, it was just that she needed to get her own clothing because she hated having to rely on Jessica for clothing. Adianna had agreed to meet both Sarah and Caryn at SingleEarth to give them their stuff, and it was Caryn's idea that they meet at SingleEarth. By SingleEarth law, should Adianna attack Sarah she could be punished as SingleEarth was the only place that vampire hunters could not attack vampires. Sarah trusted her sister, but yet she knew that she was still a Vida witch who you can never turn your back on if you are being hunted by them.

The sun had just set as Sarah pulled up to SingleEarth in her Jaguar, parking the car in the closest available parking space to the main doors. She and Caryn got out and walked inside to wait for Adianna to arrive, the bright lights of the lounge slightly blinding Sarah. There were several vampires and about ten humans scattered about the lounge on the couches or at the tables, sitting talking amongst themselves, laughing as they joked back and forth. Most of the vampires looked up in shock and fear as they felt Sarah's powerful aura, striking them all over as they watched her suspiciously. She gave them all the warning glare to go back to what they were doing as she and Caryn sat down on a bench nearest the reception booth. The human who was sitting behind the reception booth looked up from what she was doing at Caryn, giving her a nod before she continued on with her work. Obviously Dominique had spread the word to all those witches about Caryn and obviously the witches at SingleEarth had told everyone else.

"Well, I guess together, the two of us are racking up quite the attention." Sarah said quietly to Caryn as she unzipped her jacket.

"Well with my story of surviving Dominique and your aura, no wonder." Caryn replied with a grin as she looked around at all the familier faces. A female voice shouted across the lounge at Sarah, who looked up just to see Nissa running over to her. Sarah stood up and allowed Nissa to give her a huge bear hug, smiling broadly as she hugged her friend.

"Sarah, your okay." Nissa started, but her eyes grew wide as she felt Sarah's aura.

"You've killed." Nissa gasped as she stepped back slightly, looking Sarah over.

"Yeah, well I kind of lost control the first time and all the other times it was by my own choice." Sarah said, her face expressionless, a Vida habit she was trying to drop.

"But how can you do something like that?" Nissa asked hurtfully.

"Nissa listen, the way you and Christopher live that's not for me, but neither is the way that Nikolas does. I learned from Jessica and Aubrey that I don't have to live either of those ways but still kill and not as often. I like the way I live now, and I need my strength to be at it's peak, with all those that will be after Caryn, I need to help protect her." Sarah explained honestly, placing her hand on Nissa's shoulder gently.

"I understand Sarah, I'm just glad your okay. Your aura though, it's even stronger than Nikolas' and Kaleo's." Nissa said in awe, smiling once again.

"I am as strong as Jessica and Aubrey now." Sarah commented with a grin as she thought of all the play fighting the three of them had been doing. Even Caryn was stronger now and could make her feel some of the injuries she caused the three of them. Nissa looked at Sarah with shock and disbelief, and Sarah knew that she knew how strong both Jessica and Aubrey were.

"That is amazing Sarah." Nissa said with a grin as she shook her head slightly, changing her attention from Sarah to Caryn.

"I hear that you were attacked by an enraged Dominique Vida and you lived. From the last time I saw you at school, I see that your aura has grown stronger and even more tainted. What's the story behind that?" Nissa asked curiously as she turned to face Caryn. With a quick look over at Sarah, Caryn told Nissa the whole story from Dominique attacking her and her somehow making her way to Los Noches, to the part about Jessica and Sarah giving her some of their blood to her now being stronger and having heightened senses. Nissa stood in shock for the most part of the story and Sarah had to explain with great detail what she and Jessica did with their blood to Caryn in order to protect her. After about half an hour Caryn had finally finished and Nissa had finally overcame her shock and disbelief.

"Wow." she said with a small laugh.

"Sarah, you really beat Dominique?" Nissa asked. Sarah knew that Nissa found it hard to believe, and she herself found it hard to believe. Not many of her kind went up against Dominque Vida and came out victorious.

"Yeah I did, and I might add, she is now harmless." Sarah replied, some pain still lingering in her voice.

"Harmless?" Nissa questioned.

"I stripped her of her powers. That will pretty much drive her insane and I know for a fact that she will not continue hunting after she heals." Sarah stated as she sat down on the bench.

"I see." Nissa said as she and Caryn joined her.

"But on a lighter note, what brings you here Sarah?" she asked cheerfully, smiling brightly.

"We're waiting for Adianna to come and bring our stuff. I called her the other night and she said that she would meet us here with all our stuff seeing as neither of us can go to our old homes." Sarah answered, quickly glancing at her watch. It was seven already, what could be keeping Adianna? Nissa just nodded and looked down at her shoes for a second as if debating whether she should say something that was on her mind.

"Christopher is worried about you. He hasn't set foot outside the house since you were changed. However, he is in somewhat of a good mood." Nissa said, emotion in her eyes as she looked at Sarah. Sarah closed her eyes in rememberance as she thought of Christopher. It had been almost a month since she had saw him and she missed him dearly. Now that she was a vampire she could be with him without worrying about whether or not she was breaking the Vida laws. She knew that the love she felt for Christopher was sincere and the same for with him, but she felt that her home was with Jessica and Aubrey. Would Christopher still want to see her even if it ment coming to New Mayhem to their house? She had a feeling that he would, because she was sure he knew that Jessica and Aubrey were a lot different than the vampires that went to Nikolas' bashes. Sarah opened her eyes and looked at Nissa as she contemplated what to do. She used her mind to telekenetically bring her a pad of paper and a pen.

"Here, give this to Christopher when you go home tonight." Sarah said as she wrote down her address.

"I will but he won't leave the house. He will think that I went and found out where you are staying and am giving it to him so that he will go out of the house and talk to you after all this time." Nissa said as she folded the piece of paper and put it in her pocket.

"Tomorrow Nikolas is having another bash at his house. Christopher will still be there. Why don't you go see him, I don't really want him in that atmoshpere, Kendra's circuit is all going to be there." Nissa said with a shudder.

"Alright, I'll be there, but don't tell Christopher that I'm coming. I want to surprise him." Sarah said as she mentally made a note to remember to go tomorrow night. Sarah felt her sister's presence in the parking lot and she heard the sound of the stereo cutting out as the car was turned off. Getting to her feet she peered through the glass of the main doors and could she her sister sitting in the drivers seat, checking to make sure all her knives were in place.

"Hey Nissa we got to go, Adianna's here. I'd love to stay and keep talking to you, but I'm not sure how my sister will react tonight." Sarah said as she turned to face Nissa.

"Alright, see you later." Nissa said as she zipped her jacket up and dissapeared. Caryn got up and the two of them walked out into the parking lot just as Adianna was getting out of her car. Sarah could feel her sisters tension, it was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Her sister looked like she hadn't slept well in the past two weeks and she still had a slight limp from where Sarah had broken her leg in the fight. Sarah knew damn well her sister was risking a lot coming here and meeting her and Caryn that night. If any of the witches from her mothers circle saw her, she would be punished severly for associating with a traitor and a coward. Adianna had already almost caused Caryn's death by having her cover for her that night when Sarah took off to fight Nikolas, but Caryn had forgiven her, knowing the importance of Adianna not getting caught.

"Adianna." Sarah said as she cautiously approched her sister. She knew every section that her sister had a knife hidden, as well as the way her sister fought should she attack.

"Sarah, Caryn." Adianna replied, moving a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Your guys' stuff is in the trunk and the back." Adianna said, hitting the button on her keys that opened the trunk of her car. Sarah walked over to her car which was parked beside Adianna's and unlocked the doors and opened the trunk. It took them about an hour to unpack all of their belonging from Adianna's car and repack them into Sarah's but when they were done it had only seemed to take ten minutes. Slamming the trunk down with a sigh, Sarah leaned up against the driver side of her car and look questioningly at her sister.

"How is Dominique doing?" She asked, the whole situation was akward, and Sarah only wished her sister wasn't so tense around her. She didn't really blame her, after all she was the same "leech" as her family so fittingly put it, that her sister hunted on a daily basis, so she could she her sister's reason for being tense.

"She's healing, slowly but surely. She has a lot of injuries that are going to take time for her to heal from now that she's human." Adianna said. There was coldness in her voice, but Sarah could still detect the pain that she was hiding so well, her sister always had the most control over her emotions.

"How's she taking it?" Sarah asked quietly. Caryn had come over close to her and leaned up against the car as well, giving her mental support.

"If you mean how is she taking it knowing what you are, she acts like you are dead. I told her what you said, but she never showed any sign that she heard me. She is in pain over it, she hides it well but I know she hurts. As for her being human, it's killing her inside more than you being a vampire. She's always been the most feared vampire hunter that ever walked the earth and now she's just a human. She's lost her will to fight, we've had healers come over and she refuses to listen to them. All she does is sit around and clean her knives or stare out the window." Adianna answered, her control almost breaking. Sarah stood up straight and brazenly gave her sister a hug, something she hadn't done since her father had been killed. Surprisingly she didn't haul back but cried as she hugged her. Adianna never cried in all the time that Sarah could remember, she had always been the stronger one, the one that Dominique was always proud of. Sarah just stood there and let her sister be a vulnerable human for once, something that she was always forbidden to be.

Sarah was uncertain how much time had passed, for Caryn had not once told her, but just stood, leaning up against the car allowing her to have that time with her sister. Sarah knew however that had best break away from her sister now so as to not keep her any longer in case Dominique sent someone out looking for her. Adianna wiped her eyes and gathered her pride once again.

"Well I guess I had better get going before someone comes looking for me. That's all I need, is someone catching me breaking a Vida Law." Adianna said as she walked around her car to the drivers side door, unlocked and opened it, ready to get in when Sarah remembered the package she had in her coat pocket for her.

"Adia wait." Sarah called as she ran around to her sister.

"Here, take this." Sarah said as she hauled the cloth wrapped package carefully out of her pocket. Adianna took it and unwrapped it, her eyes growing wide in surprise at what she had unwrapped. It was one of the two hunting knives her father had gave Sarah right before he died, the same two that had were Sarah's best knives and had saved her plenty of times in bad situations. Sarah had wrapped it carefully in cloth due to the fact that all the knives she had, none of them had a case that they could go into that she could hook on her belt or in her normal hiding spots. She had always worn her knives with the blades up close against her bare skin, but now the metal burned her skin. She would have to wait till she could find the right casing for her knife before she would wear her other one again.

"Sarah, this is your best knife, I don't want to take it." Adianna said stubbornly as she tried to hand Sarah back the knife.

"No take it. I don't need it anymore, take it as a reminder of me and as a peace offering between the two of us." Sarah said, stepping back away from Adianna so she could not try to give it back to her.

"I-I--" Adianna started, dumbfounded.

"See ya around Adia." Sarah said with a smile as she walked back over to her car and got in. Adianna was still standing dumbfounded in the parking lot by her car as Sarah hauled out onto the street and off into the night towards New Mayhem.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, after Sarah had fed, she made her way up the familier street towards Nikolas' house. In the driveway sat about five or six cars, of which Sarah knew belonged to the humans. She parked her car on the street and got out, making her way up the driveway. She could feel the auras of Kendra's circuit, they sent chills up her spine, but she shook it off, she could take anyone of them should she need to. Confidently she rang the doorbell, a blood-bonded human opened the door and eyed her up. She cloaked her aura some as to prevent attracting unwanted attention. The human let her in with a sigh, Sarah was surprised to see so many to this particular bash and all getting along. A clock chimed 11:30 somewhere in the house, it was almost feeding time. The black and white colors of the house bothered her less now than they did when she was human, although she still admired the art that was there. She could sense Nikolas and Christopher's aura's in the back room that Nikolas was obviously keeping private for only certain members of his circuit. She started towards the back of the room which would lead her to the room where Nikolas and Christopher were, but was stopped when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, well, if it isn't the former Vida witch. Heard what happened when you tried to kill Nikolas." Said the all too familier voice of Kaleo.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the vampire who got his weak little ass kicked by Nikolas himself." Sarah replied brazenly. Kaleo looked at her with anger as she turned to face him.

"Do you want a repeat of the last time you tried to fight me Vida?" Kaleo asked menacingly, the group in the living room had by then diverted their attention to the fight that was about to take place.

"Oh what are you going to do break my arm again then let me go like a puppy that you can't have?" Sarah mocked with a smirk. She was getting to Kaleo.

"Your asking for it Vida." Kaleo warned with a small snarl.

"Am I Kaleo? I just thought you were admitting how weak your are when it comes to having those stronger than you are, wanting to fight you." Sarah said in reply. That had done it, Kaleo lost his cool and lept at her inraged. Sarah grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against the wall, crushing his windpipe.

"Learn to control that temper of yours there Kaleo, that can bring you your own demise if your not careful." Sarah started as she prevented him from lashing out at her with his mind. He looked at her with wide eyes, fear and shock filling them.

"Leave me alone from now on. Consider this my one and only warning Kaleo." Sarah warned with a growl as she bared her fangs and bit Kaleo on his neck. She drank only a small portion of his blood, enough to demolish his pride for the night before she dropped him and walked off towards the room where she had first intended to go.

"Oh and it's Dakota, not Vida." Sarah said over her shoulder as she approched the door. She laughed to herself as she heard everyone talking quietly among themselves at the new fledgling that had defeated Kaleo like he was nothing more than a human. Sarah opened the door that led into Nikolas' private quaters. Sitting on the black leather couch was Christopher who looked like he had just rolled out of bed, with his hair loose and wild. Standing over with a small group of both weaker vampires and blood-bonded humans was Nikolas who tuned as he felt her strong, now fully revealed aura enter the room. Christopher looked over to the door and gasped in shock and surprise at Sarah, who smiled longingly at him.

"Sarah." he whispered as he scrambled to his feet and ran over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her up and down in amazement. However the real shock came when he had finally fully came to his senses and felt her aura.

"Your aura, it's so strong. That means you've killed." He said quietly, looking deep into her black eyes.

"Yeah I have, but that's not why I came. I missed you too much." Sarah said as she moved closer to his body.

"I missed you like crazy. I almost went insane with worry about you, I was scared you would have decided to fall on your knife." Christopher said, his eyes were soft and broken hearted.

"Are you kidding me? Fall on my knife? Ha! No way, that would take the fun away from everything." Sarah laughed as she jumped up into Christopher's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Sarah I love you, please don't leave me again." Christopher said as he let her down. He brought his face closer to hers.

"I never planned on it. I mean I only live a second away." Sarah whispered, indulging herself in his sweet, loving scent. Christopher gracefully placed his hand on the back of her neck as he drew her into a deep passionate kiss. Sarah's mind was a whirl with emotion, his kisses were still expertly done, and had the same artisticness that all his art and poetry had. She drew back, his arms around her, and stared into his eyes, locking his gaze. Christopher looked her up and down once again, allowing his eyes to wander over her every curve, he had found happiness once again.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered romantically hauling her closer to his body.

"And your so charming." Sarah replied with a sly smile as she led him over to the couch to sit down. She nestled up close beside him, his arm tightly around her shoulders. Nikolas dismissed the others that were in the room and came over and sat down next to Sarah. The only way for a human to be able to distinguish between Christopher and Nikolas tonight, would be that Nikolas had his hair somewhat brushed out. The both of them now had their hair short and shaggy but Nikolas looked more kempt than Christopher on this particular night. There was no matter to Sarah though, she thought Christopher looked even more handsome with his hair the way it was now, it felt baby soft as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through it.

"So were have you been the past few weeks?" Nikolas asked, the question that was on both his and his brothers mind.

"In New Mayhem. That's where I live now, with Jessica Raisa and Aubrey in a house there." Sarah answered with a smile as she thought of all the fun she had over the past few weeks with them, more than she had ever had in her life. Nikolas and Christopher both nodded in union as they knew who it was she talked about.

"Is it true that Jessica Raisa, or should I say Ash Night, is as strong as they say she is?" Nikolas asked curiously, thinking back to all the stories he heard of her at some bashes.

"But of course. She has Siete's blood in her more than any other kind of blood." Sarah answered with a matter of fact grin.

"Then that must be part of the reason why you were so cocky when you defeated Kaleo just a short time ago." Nikolas replied.

"They taught me how to live, and they showed me my true power. They did so much for me despite the fact that they both hate the Vida line with a passion." Sarah answered honestly, she owed so much to those two.

"Speaking of Vida's according to what Nissa told me in private this morning, you single handedly made Dominique Vida human after you easily beat her in your fight." Nikolas said causually. Sarah knew he would bring that in anytime he saw fit. Christopher looked at her, his eyes wide with bewilderment that she could have done something like that so easily.

"Only because she hurt Caryn Smoke. Had she of not done so, I would have just left and not bothered." Sarah said with a small growl. She still hated Dominique for hurting Caryn the way she did, and if it hadn't of been for her love of Adianna, she would have not stopped herself that night and drove her knife into her mothers chest.

"Nissa said she saw her as well. How is she doing by the way?" Nikolas asked with concern. Despite her being a witch, he had always made sure that he never hurt a Smoke line witch. They were harmless to his kind.

"She is just fine, with our blood in her, she has become quite the fighter. Saved her ass again when Dominique came after her in Los Noches." Sarah answered. Obviously Nikolas or Nissa had told Christopher about Caryn but left out the part about her giving Caryn her blood as well.

"You gave her your blood also?" Christopher asked with a bit a shock in his calm, peaceful voice.

"Yeah, to help her along even more. She lives with us as well now, and she's not sure whether she wants to go back to school or not. However, if she does, Jessica, Aubrey and I have a good watch on her." Sarah stated as she placed her cold hands on Christophers, who nodded in reply.

"Christopher, how would you like to come home with me tonight?" Sarah asked, it was five mintues till midnight, and she could sense the feelings of bloodlust that the vampires in the other room were giving off. She wanted to fulfill her promise to Nissa and get Christopher out of their before the feeding began.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on anyone Sarah." Christopher started truthfully as he looked down at her, stroking her soft, shiny hair that he loved.

"Are you kidding me? Your not intruding anything. Jessica is in the library teaching Caryn Latin or some foreign language like that, and Aubrey is off probally crashing some bash looking for a fight. He was rather bored tonight when I left." Sarah argued lightly with a smirk as she thought of how hillarious it would be seeing Aubrey at a bash. He found them rather "dull" and distasteful for his liking, saying when he fed, it was either alone or with Jessica and/or Sarah. However, he would go to a bash just to pick a fight with some vampire only for the simple fact that he was bored.

"Well if your sure I will. You don't mind do you Nikolas?" Christopher asked, looking over to his brother, their identical eyes meeting.

"Hell no, go. It'll be nice to see you leave the house for once in three weeks. Nissa would say the same, I daresay she told Sarah to try to get you out of here as well." Nikolas said firmly as he stood up, Sarah and Christopher doing the same.

"Yeah, yeah she did." Sarah said with a laugh as she fished her car keys out of her jacket pocket.

"Alright then, since you all want me out of here, then let's go Sarah." Christopher said jokingly. Sarah looked over to Nikolas with a large grin on her face as she said goodbye before she and Christopher dissapeared from the room and reappeared outside by her car. Hitting the lock button on her keys, Sarah walked around to the drivers side door and got it, laughing as she watched Christopher look around in amazement at her car as he got in next to her.

"This is a really nice car. I never knew you had a Jaguar." Christopher said, his voice telling her that clearly he was impressed.

"Thanks, it was a present from my mother for my sixteenth birthday." Sarah replied as she started up the car and carefully turned it around in the narrow street and headed towards Ramsa where she could take the secret car path through to New Mayhem.

"I'm scared my shoes will get it dirty." Chritopher said lightly as he checked his shoes for mud and dirt. Sarah looked over at him with disbelief that he was acually saying this.

"Ah come on Christopher. I drove home covered in blood and mud tons of times before. It's just a car, it can be cleaned. See, here look under the all those books there." Sarah said as she remembered all the times she tried to make it home without the police pulling her over, usually still freely bleeding from a fight. She knocked back the books, papers and food wrappers the were stacked up between the drivers and passengers seats and revealed a huge dark stain and a wad of gum that was ground into the carpet.

"See that stain? That's from trying to scarf down a huge cheeseburger at four in the morning and losing ketchup and relish all over the place. As for that wad of gum, that's there for eternity. I tried everything to get that out and it won't budge." Sarah said with humor as she covered the stain and gum back up with books.

"Okay so I'm not worried about mud anymore." Christopher laughed as he held Sarah's hand.

"You know I don't think I've been to New Mayhem yet. I was there several times to Mayhem but that was many years ago." Christopher confessed sheepishly as he looked out the windows at the buildings that they were now passing by as they drove through Ramsa.

"Well in that case we will have to make sure you stop at Los Noches. Other than that your not really missing much. The humans have their places but they arn't that interesting." Sarah said reasuringly. The car was quiet for several seconds but that silence soon came to an end as the sound of Sarah's cell phone directed their attention to her coat pocket.

"Ah it's Jessica." Sarah said as she searched in her left pocket for her phone, steering the car with her mind. The ringing became louder as she finally found the phone and hauled it out, pressing the talk button. Christopher looked out the car window at all the stores and offices that they passed by, the light from the lamp posts and traffic lights reflecting in his eyes, making them seem more than just black. His mood had greatly changed since the moment he saw Sarah walk in the door, from depressed to excitement. Every moment he was with her, he felt the anticipation of not knowing what they would do next. It was funny though, he had not even recognized her at first when she walked in. She was now so much more fun of life and mischief than when she was human, her emotions boundryless. Her aura was so much more different from when he had last saw her, that night she died, from being that of a normal young vampire to one that barely the much more powerful vampires had. It sent pleasureable chills over his skin when he focused on it. He heard Sarah turn her phone off and returned his attention back to her.

"Was it Jessica?" Christopher asked stupidly, forgetting that she could tell who it was before she had even found her phone.

"Yep, she wants me to stop at the diner to grab some food. Human food." Sarah said as Christopher looked at her questioningly.

"Oh? I didn't think you guys ate human food." Christopher said with a grin as they approched the diner.

"Oh yeah we do. Wait till you see the food we got at home. It's hard to break the human food habit, and besides we can eat what we want since we can't gain weight." Sarah explained as she pulled into the almost empty parking lot. The diner was a typical 24 hour trucker pit stop, yet during the day time hours, it served as the best hotspot for the high school students to get some normal greasy food. Sarah remembered well all the times she had came here at the latest of hours a lot of nights, even when she was hours away from home. Dominique had always sent her to the farthered distanced places at the worst of hours. Thankfully enough, there was a new girl working tonight, one that would not recognized her when she walked in for what she was sure would be the hundredth time. Both she and Christopher rushed in, for they both sensed a hunter near by, and placed their orders. They were in and out of there in ten minutes flat, and Sarah sped off unnoticed, cloaking her aura, before the hunter, who was only a couple of kilometers away, discovered she where she was. About ten minutes later, Sarah parked the car into the garage of the house, which she made sure to do everytime she had her car out, in case any hunters came walking or driving by and recognized the Jaguar.

Christopher looked around in amazement at the mansion, which despite many of the other houses in the neighbourhood, was white instead of the common color of black. Over the past short time, the house which Aubrey had barely occupied had gone from being vacant looking, to an ironically enough, cheerful and inviting. All thanks to the three woman who now inhabited it. Sarah led him through the front door and through the house to the kitchen, where Aubrey, Jessica and Caryn were sitting around the island playing strip polkar. So far, Aubrey was down to his pants, and Jessica and Caryn were both dressed except for shirtless, with their bras still on. Christopher's expression on his face told Sarah that he was clearly flabbergasted that immortals as strong as this could be acting so normally like humans, sitting around playing cards like it was something you'd see any vampire do.

"Well I guess we showed up just in time. I'd say Aubrey your shit out of luck if you lose the next two rounds." Sarah laughed as she walked over to the island and placed the diner bags next to them.

"I'm well aware of that, and just for the record, I have spent the majority of the game letting them two think that they are winning." Aubrey replied, his pride broken.

"Uh huh, okay then I'll pretend I believe that and let you keep your pride somewhat in tact." Sarah said with a smirk as she met Jessica and Caryn's eyes. Aubrey grumbled as he put his clothes back on, ending the game.

"Christopher, this is Jessica, Aubrey and I'm sure you know Caryn." Sarah said as she introduced them all. Christopher nodded at all of them as she said a polite hello.

"Nice to meet you Christopher." Jessica said, pulling her white t-shirt back over her head.

"Glad to see you outside of school." Caryn said, buttoning up the front of her blouse.

"Yeah nice to finally meet you. I've heard many stories about you and your twin brother." Aubrey said, hopping back up onto the stool and opening the bag from the diner.

"Nice to meet you all. This is a really nice house." Christopher said earnestly, looking around once again in marvel at it's elegancy. Aubrey laughed at the comment, muttering something under his breath.

"So Sarah, have fun kicking Kaleo's ass?" Jessica asked with a sly smile. She sat down next to Caryn and hauled one of the diner boxes out of the bag, grabbing a fork out of the drawer beside her.

"So my aura tells all once again." Sarah started with a laugh.

"Yes, yes I did. Compared to last time I fought him it was a bucket of fun." she continued.

"Compared to last time, you never walked out of there with a broken arm." Caryn muttered, ducking as Sarah threw an orange at her, laughing.

"Anyway, we'll see you guys later. We're going to go upstairs and catch up on the last three weeks." Sarah said as she took Christophers hand and led him out of the room before anyone said anything.

"Ten dollars says give them ten minutes tops and they'll be shagging like mad." Jessica said quietly to Caryn.

"Your on." Caryn replied. Despite their futile attempt for Sarah not to hear them, they were knocked off of their stools and into the fridge as Sarah hit them both with a wave of power.

Sarah led Christopher up to the east wing on the third floor, where she, Caryn, and Jessica and Aubrey slept. She remember her own reaction to first seeing Nissa's bedroom when she had unintentionally crashed her bash, and she wasn't surprised to see a similar reaction on Christophers face. She knew what he was thinking without even reading his mind. Even though she had not managed to unpack most of her stuff, it still had posters of various movies and bands, as well as several school banners from all of her highschools. The only thing Sarah really cherished that she had wanted her sister to bring her, was the only picture she had of the two of them acually looking like sisters. It was a picture that someone had taken of her and Adianna a few days after Adianna had graduated, they both had each other in a sisterly hug and were smiling. Something that was uncommon for the both of them to be doing at the same time, together. She had placed it on her nightstand the moment she had found it in one of the boxes last night, it was the only thing she had been concerned about finding right then.

"So, what do you think?" Sarah asked, twirling around with a laugh as she plopped down on her bed.

"It's deffinatly not the type of room I would pin your name to." Christopher said with a laugh, taking another look around. The picture caught his eye, drawing him over to it as he picked it carefully up and examined it closely.

"You and your sister were close." He asked with a look of understanding, thinking of Nikolas and himself.

"We still are. Although she has to pretend that I'm dead with everyone else, and that she hates me around Dominique." Sarah replied quietly, thinking of her sister fondly.

"Then that is good." Christopher said, cautiously putting the framed picture back down on the nightstand, lightly running his fingers over its wooden, mahogany frame. He looked mysteriously up at her, his black eyes meeting her own. He sat down on the bed beside her, both of them sat in silence for several minutes, unsure of what to say or do. Sarah made the first move, drawing him into a sweet and passionate kiss. Christopher returned the kiss, his hand on back of her neck and the other on her hip. She layed back on the bed, breaking the kiss only for moment as Christopher crawled on top of her and kissed her once again. Sarah moaned loudly, undoing her shirt, sliding it akwardky off as she continued to kiss Christopher.

"Sarah are you sure about this?" Christopher asked, staring down at her. Sarah looked at him with trust as she undid her bra and took off her pants and underwear.

"Does that answer your question?" Sarah asked slyly as she seductivly ran her hands up under his shirt, placing them on his bare muscular chest. Christopher sat up and yanked his shirt off and rushed to remove his own pants and boxers. He layed back down on Sarah, only to end up rolling onto his back as Sarah laid on top of him.

"I love you Sarah." He whispered truthfully, and it dawned on Sarah that he was the first person to ever say that to her and mean it.

"I love you too Christopher." she replied. He kissed her once again, the longing he had felt for her over the past three weeks fueling his desire and passion for her as he ran his hands through her long, silky hair. He flipped her over on her back once again, and she moaned with satisfaction as he entered her. Each of her moans become a bit louder with each movement he made, his hands on her hips as he manouvered in a circular motion up and down on her. Sarah's back arched, a growl escaping her throat, digging her nails into the mattress, closing her eyes. Christopher started kissing her again as he continued, pushing hard against her lips. He could feel her fangs slide down, and laughed silently to himself. He had caused her to vamp out, as his brother would say, something that he was sure was a good thing. In all of his years, this was the first time he had had sex with someone since he had been changed. In fact, this was the first time he had acually gone on this long with someone ever. He remembered his last time, even though he wished he could forget it, but he knew that this was a lot different than the other time, yeah he was acually in love, but this time he knew that his being a vampire made things like having sex, more pleasurable. Sarah's loud scream brought him back from his thoughts, he lightly kissed her shoulder, hushing her. She kissed his neck, biting him gently and seductively, causing Christopher to moan this time, his own fangs coming out. After what seemed like hours, he covered a now sleeping Sarah with the blankets and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Sarah felt the morning sun on her cold, pale skin as she woke the next morning. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked over at the alarm clock on her nightstand, eleven o'clock. Why didn't it go off at nine like she had forgot and left it at? Someone must have came in and turned it off through out the night, most likely Jessica, which ment that everyone knew and she would never live it down. Of course though they must have known before that, a human would have been able to hear her screams last night. Oh well, it could be worse. It didn't matter that they knew, because that had been the best night of her whole life, as well as her first time. She stretched, and careful to not wake Christopher, she slid gracefully out of bed, and dissapeared to one of the bathrooms in a unoccupied bedroom as to not wake Christopher as she took a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

The smell of fresh coffee filled the hallway nearest the kitchen as Sarah walked up it twenty minutes later, her hair still wet. As she entered the kitchen the smell was even stronger and more inviting. Caryn was just getting up from her spot at the small kitchen table to go pour herself a cup when she sensed Sarah's presence.

"Well good morning Sarah. Your up a bit later than usual, but then I suppose you would be after the fun you had last night. Goddess it sounded like the bed was going to crash through the floor for a while there." Caryn said with a straight face as she filled her mug with coffee.

"Eat shit Caryn." Sarah laughed as she retrieved a mug for herself and filled it with coffee as well. Caryn laughed as she sat back down at the table, Sarah joining her.

"So where is Jessica and Aubrey? In bed I suppose, they have been getting up every morning lately." Sarah asked, sipping the hot coffee, enjoying the taste.

"No acually they went out to buy a Christmas tree. Jessica acually managed to convince Aubrey to get one this year, she said it'll be fun if we could all have an actual Christmas this year. Seeing as neither of us are witches anymore, I think it is a great idea." Caryn answered cheerfully.

"Yeah it is. I've always wanted to have a Christmas tree, maybe we can get Nissa and Christopher to come over for it. I know neither of them have celebrated it in a long time." Sarah replied. It was true, she remembered when she had first started elementary school and all the kids in her class were taking excitedly about Christmas. She remembered the sight of beauty she saw when she went to school one day and saw a beautiful pine standing in the front of the class all decorated with ornaments that clearly were used every year. To her it was breath taking that some holiday could have such a beautiful tradition with it, but when she had gone home and asked her mother if they could get a tree, her mother had shot her request down coldly. He reason was that witches didn't celebrate Christmas, that allowing oneself to get caught up in a human holiday would only make them weaker prey to the vampires. Her thoughts were interupted to the sound of her cellphone ringing from the island. She rushed over to it and answered, not able to determine the callers idenity.

"Hello?" she asked emotionlessly.

"You had better come down to Ash Road Vida. There is a witch here that you may want to say goodbye to before she dies." Said a voice that Sarah did not know. Fear went through her as she thought of the only human she cared about; Adianna. She hung up the phone and tossed it on the island turning to face Caryn, who sensed her fear and anger.

"Who was that?" Caryn asked fearfully, not wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know but Adianna's hurt. I need to go to her." Sarah said, dissapearing. She appeared on Ash Road, using her power to search out the area, there was no trace of any vampires or blood bonded humans. Caryn appeared at her side, her face etched with worry and concern. Sarah could smell Adianna's blood it was strong, she was close. Sarah followed the scent, Caryn behind her and came upon an empty, large, victorian style house. On the front yard was none other than Adianna, who was drenched in her own blood and unconsious. Sarah ran to her side, kneeling down on the ground. Adianna was barely breathing and her throat had been slit, not enough to kill her, but enough to do major damage. Rage filled Sarah as she tried to think of who could have done this, it must have been Kaleo, wanting to get back at her for beating him last night. But he wouldn't do it personally, he knew that she would have known if he had done just that, so instead he talked someone else into doing it, someone who must have been strong to be able to get past Adianna's guard.

"Dear God, this is so..." Caryn started, her words failing her as she fell to her knees beside Sarah.

"Help me, we need to try to save her." Sarah said desperatly as she summoned her power. Caryn stalled for a second before doing so, she knew that had she of been human she would have not been able to heal someone with this much damage but now her magic was twenty times stronger than it was and she knew that she could save her with Sarah's help. An hour had passed as Sarah and Caryn worked effortlessly at trying to heal all of Adianna's wounds, but it seemed that there was still much that could not be healed by magic but by time. They fortunatly however, were able to give her all of the blood she had lost back and did not have to worry about any other options. Sarah had paled even more, she had done most of the returning of the blood as to not wear Caryn out, but was seriously feeling it now. She needed to hunt soon but she couldn't leave until Adianna was safe.

"We need to get her to the house." Sarah said tierdly as she looked over at Caryn.

"Okay let's go before the one who did this comes back. Can you take her without losing control?" Caryn asked serioulsy as they both got to their feet.

"Yes, I will be fine for a bit longer." Sarah replied as she picked Adianna carefully up as she dissapeared with her back to their house, where Sarah placed Adianna on a bed in one of the second floor bedrooms. Caryn checked her over once again, she bandaged some of the cuts and other numerous injuries, and grminly looked back at Sarah.

"When they slit her throat, they damaged her vocal cords. The damage isn't permanent but it will take time to heal, I took her ability to speak so she will not do any worse damage to them when and if she tries to talk. As for everything else, her two ribs that were shattered will need to heal now that we put them back together, there is still several fractures in them that are there. I set her wrist that had been broken in ten places, as well as relocated her shoulder. Fortunatly the only other injuries that we couldn't heal anymore are just some cuts and bruises but compared to the rest they are mild." Caryn explained as she covered Adianna up with the blankets after Sarah had helped her finish dressing her in clean clothes.

"As long as she is alive." Sarah said weakly, she needed to hunt badly now, she was a danger to Adianna if she didn't leave. However, she felt her legs give out on her, her need for blood taking it's toll on her. She felt Caryn catch her and lower her down to the floor, helping her lean up against the bed frame. Sarah could feel Caryn's worry as she sat down next to her.

"Sarah, are you alright, can you hear me?" Caryn asked fearfully, lightly shaking her shoulders. Yeah Sarah could hear her but she didn't have the strength to speak, she did but if she used it she would totally lose control and kill Adianna. She looked over at Caryn her eyes telling her what she need to know. Without a word or motion to suggest what she was thinking, Caryn revealed her neck and slit it with the scissors she had on the bedside table. She brought Sarah to the cut, allowing her to drink from her. Sarah felt Caryn's power sear through her entire body as she drank her blood. There was so much magic in her blood that it almost made Sarah light headed, the blood an unusual combination of vampire and witch. She only needed to drink for several minutes before she was full. She hauled away, licking the blood off of her lips and fangs. The cut on Caryn's neck healed instantly and she wiped her remaining blood off with her fingers, absentmindedly licking them off.

"Thanks Caryn." Sarah said quietly as her fangs dissapeared back up into her gums.

"No problem Sarah, just don't scare me like that again." Caryn replied with a smile as she stood back up on her feet.

"I'm going to go back downstairs and wait till Jessica and Aubrey come home so I can explain the situation. I assume you'll be staying here." Caryn said, heading towards the door.

"Yeah, when you see Christopher, tell him I'm up here." Sarah replied, taking a seat in a chair that she had hauled up beside her sisters bed.

"Sure thing." Caryn answered, dissapearing as she closed the door. Sarah sat in the chair, watching her sister as she slept, the fear that she had felt just a short time before gone. If anything had of happened to her sister and she had died, Sarah knew that she would have torn every vampire hotspot apart with her bare hands till she had found Kaleo. He was lucky, for her sister had lived, whether he had planned for her to do so or not did not matter right then. He had till he next met her to live, for then and only then would she kill him in the most painful way she could. Adianna was the only human she cared for and loved and she was not going to allow anything to happen to her as long as she was still alive. She knew that Adianna was safe here for as long as she needed to be, for Dominique would not go looking for her but just assume that she was off on some chase outside of the country and not injured and currently unconsious in a vampires home. Sarah already knew how precious life was, she had learned that long ago, but it's meaning never really sinks in till you almost lose the life of someone you love. Sarah covered herself up with a blanket, it had been only about two hours since had woke up, but almost losing control had made her irritable in the bright early afternoon sun. She fell into a dreamless sleep, soothed by the rythmic sound of her sister's steady breathing.

Sarah woke suddenly as she felt someone appear by her side, however relaxed when she saw Christophers face. His face was filled with worry as he looked away from her over to Adianna who was still asleep. He cursed under his breath as he looked at all her visible injuries.

"It's things like this that make me ashamed to be what I am." He said softly, turning back to Sarah.

"Yes, but you are not a killer like I am Christopher. This was done by someone who has no love for the beauty of life, you are far from being what that person is." Sarah answered. Christopher looked sternly at her, taking in what she said. His expressioned lightened a bit as he sat down next to Sarah in the armchair, covering himself up with the large blanket.

"How am I different from you, a killer?" Christopher questioned whimsically, looking in directly in the eyes.

"You are caring, gentle, romantic. You do not seek vengence, you were willing to love me even when you knew I was your enemy." Sarah stated, their faces inches apart.

"It seems to me that you are all of those things as well. You risked losing your witch title by be-friending Nissa and myself. You do seek vengence but only with respectable reason to do so." Christopher replied teasingly.

"I am a killer Christopher, how can anything that kills be gentle, caring and romantic?" Sarah asked, her eyebrow arched with curiousity.

"Not all killers are cold and ruthless. You have been taught by those whose line are cursed by love, that has gave you compassion." Christopher answered, his lips brushing up against hers.

"And I wish for you to teach me to do the same as you were taught." he added, lovingly licking her neck.

"Are you sure that you are willing to give up all that you have spent so long becoming accustomed to, just for me?" Sarah replied, growling with pleasure.

"Yes." Christopher said, as he gently kissed her lips. He leaned his forehead up against her's and looked at her black eyes, in marvel of her immortal beauty. Had he needed to breathe, he knew that would be impossible, for just looking at her would have left him breathless. She sat back in the chair with a laugh, looking at him with a look of mischief and seduction. He smiled as he sat back with her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hauling her close to him.

"You don't need to change how you live on account of me Christopher." Sarah said, snuggling up closer to him.

"But I want to. You hunt differently than either Nikolas, Nissa and I, yet you kill and being a Daughter of Vida do not regret it. You do not kill like Nikolas, I can tell that right now just by being here with you, your not like that." Christopher said, kissing the top of her head. Sarah remained quiet, enjoying the silence of his company. About two hours later their silence was broken by the sound of Jessica and Aubrey crashing into the room. Jessica's face went paler as she saw Adianna, Aubrey fought back rage as he looked at her.

"I trust you will take care of the one who did this justly?" Aubrey asked, fury in his voice.

"Only when we cross paths. Right now my focus is purely on Adianna getting better." Sarah answered calmly.

"Has she woke any yet?" Jessica asked, taking a quick look at some of her injuries.

"No, not yet. She was unconsious when we found her." Sarah answered. Jessica walked over beside Aubrey who was nearly shaking with anger, despite his hatred towards Vida witches. Without a word he disspeared, leaving Jessica standing, her face disgruntled at his sudden absence.

"I'd better go after him before he does something stupid." Jessica said as she too dissapeared.

"I wouldn't think that Aubrey or Jessica would care that much about the welfare of your sister." Christopher said with disbelief.

"They know of the sort of peace treaty my sister and I had between each other. Kind of like what Risika and her brother Alexander have." Sarah answered with a sigh. The sound of movement in the bed caught her attention and both she and Christopher got to their feet. Sarah neared the bed, Christopher stayed behind her, not wanting to startle the hunter anymore than she would be. Her sister was now awake, and became aware of Sarah's presence. Adianna looked up at Sarah's groggily, pain evident on her facial expression. Sarah's still heart ached, Adainna wasn't the one who lost a fight, she wasn't the one that got hurt this bad. However, if it hadn't of been for Sarah, Adianna wouldn't be in this mess.

"Hey Adia, how are you feeling?" Sarah asked quietly, taking her sister's hand in her own. Adianna opened her mouth to talk but no sound came out, fear and frustration filled her face as it became obvious that she was trying to talk, trying to convince her brain that she knew how to do so. With a sigh she gave up, and looked up at Sarah.

_"Hey Sarah. I feel like shit but I figure you could have guessed that much."_ Adianna thought dryly.

"I'm glad your alright Adia." Sarah said softly, brushing a hair out of Adianna's face.

_"Where am I?"_ Adianna thought as she looked at her surroundings, trying to place them with places she had been before.

"In my house. Or well I should say Aubrey and Jessica's house, but this is where I as well as Caryn and those two live." Sarah answered.

"Your in New Mayhem." She added, seeing the confusion on her sisters face.

_"What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I talk?"_ Adianna asked, wincing in pain as she took a deep breath.

"Because your throat was slit last night, among other numerous injuries. Your vocal cords were damaged beyond immediate magical help, so Caryn cut your ability to talk so you won't make the healing even longer and more painful by trying to talk. Fortunatly for you, everyone here can read minds so you won't have to go without the ability to communicate in some way with everyone." Sarah explained softly, giving her sister a small hopeful smile.

_"Why did you bring me here?"_ Adianna asked honestly, meeting her sister's gaze, but breaking it quickly as to not get caught into it.

"Because you are safest here." Sarah answered. Adianna looked past Sarah and noticed Christopher for the first time. Despite how Christopher thought she would act when she first noticed his presence, she never became startled or frightened. She looked at him and then back at Sarah, a deep understanding in her expression.

_"So you truely do love him."_ Adianna thought, a small smile on her face as she tightened her grip on Sarah's hand.

"Yeah I do." Sarah answered, motioning for Christopher to come up beside her. He slowly came over and took Sarah's free hand, making sure to keep his own free hand visible to Adianna so that she would not think he had a weapon.

"Listen, Adianna I want you to know how absolutly sorry I am that this happened to you. It's all my fault and I swear to you that I will make it up to you somehow." Sarah said finally, looking down at the floor in shame and guilt.

_"What do you mean Sarah? It's not your fault, I was the one that was out hunting near the area where a bash with Kendra's circuit attending. It's not your fault in anyway."_ Adianna replied, turning Sarah's face back towards her.

"It is Adia, I got into a fight with Kaleo last night and he lost badly. If it hadn't of been for me he probably wouldn't have ordered one of his lackys to go out and try to kill you. Because of me you almost died." Sarah argued back, anger building up inside of her. Adianna looked at her in disbelief, she was calm and collected still, her Vida training making it hard for her to show any real emotion.

_"Sarah that is not it. I was only attacked because I was a Vida and a hunter. There was no other reason." _Adianna stated firmly.

"No it is not Adianna! Despite what you want to make me believe, I know the real reason. If it hadn't of been for me Kaleo wouldn't have gone after you, he would have stayed put and told everyone to do the same unless you came inside and attacked. I will kill him Adia for what he did to you the moment I see him, I will not let him off this time." Sarah growled in anger, her eyes almost entirerly black in her rage, her fangs coming down as well. Adianna held her hand against her chin, preventing her from looking away as she looked at her sister's true form.

_"Sarah."_ She thought soothingly, the same way she used to when Sarah lost control of her emotions when she was too young to really be scolded for doing so.

"No Adianna, I don't want you to see me like this." Sarah said, breaking free of her sisters grasp and sat back in the chair, covering her face with her hands as she tried to gain control of her anger.

_"Vampire or not, you are still my sister. I don't care if you don't want me to see you like that or not, it's my decision whether I see you as a demon or my little sister, the one that use to run around naked at the age of three, not a care in the world as to who saw her or not."_ Adianna debated strongly.

"That was before reality came into play, but now I am the very thing that disgraced my own mother into disowning me. You never had her look at you before as if you were vermin, a leech, and not as her own flesh and blood, her own daughter. I'm no longer a Vida Adianna, no matter how much you try to convince yourself that I am. I am not a hunter, I am a vampire. I am not Sarah Tigress Vida, I am Sarah Dakota." Sarah spat, her rage only increasing.

_"You are still my sister."_ Adianna said, tears in her eyes.

"In whose eyes Adia?" Sarah asked, dissapearing before Adianna could say another word. Adianna laid back and closed her eyes, allowing for her own warm, salty tears to stream down her cheeks. Christopher walked over next to her and with a burst of courage, took her hand comfortingly. She opened her eyes, wiping them with her casted hand. She looked up at Christopher, and their eyes locked, understanding with each other. Christopher knew that Adianna could tell that Sarah had left the house altogether, most likely went to Los Noches in hopes of seeing Kaleo there so she could pummel him to a bloody pulp before making the killing strike.

"She will be alright Adianna, just give her time." Christopher said quietly.

_"Why did my seeing her like that bother her so much?"_ Adianna asked, her face filled with sorrow.

"Because she knows what you think of our kind. She knows that even though you still see her as your little sister, you cannot look past the black eyes, fangs and her vampiric aura. You see her as a killer whether you want to or not, it's who you are, but the killer part of her is who she is now." Christopher answered meaningfully.

_"I'm worried about her." _Adianna admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll send Nissa after her. She will talk to her, and when she comes back Caryn, Aubrey and Jessica will to talk to her as well." Christopher said, tightening his grip on her hand slightly, weary to not cause her anymore pain. Adianna looked at him once more, before closing her eyes and letting herself be engulfed in memories.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah took a sip of the strong Scottish Wiskey that Kaei, who was working that night, had discovered for her. She only wished it would have some effect on her, a nice little buzz would be nice. Fortunatly for those in the bar that night, her rage had died down since she had first appeared in the club. Some of the weaker vampires that had been there immediatly dissapeared and even the ten or so humans that had occupied several of the tables nearest the main door could feel her rage when she had appeared there and left before there was a fight. They knew that when any vampire came into Los Noches, especially one as strong as Sarah, in that big of a rage that the chance of there being a fight soon was usually high. However Sarah was not there to fight, not unless Kaleo had the gull to show his face. She was only there to get away from Adianna who she felt so uncomfortable around.

Sarah felt Nissa's presence as she entered the bar, and she knew that Nissa was extremely discomforted by the fact that she was one of the weaker vampires in there with the exception of a few of Moira's fledglings who still lingered in the back. This was her first time in Los Noches, and most likely her first time in New Mayhem. She made her way over to were Sarah was sitting at the bar and sat down on a stool next to her. Unsure of what to do, she just sat there, letting herself adjust to the loud, blaring music that filled the room and the dim lighting which wasn't that big of a deal to her since vampires could see in the dark.

"Give her a bottle of blood Kaei." Sarah said finally, her eyes still looking straight ahead at nothing in particular. Kaei reached under the counter and halued out a bottle of blood, twisted the cap off of it and passed it to Nissa. Nissa said thanks and took a drink from the bottle.

"So I take it Christopher sent you after me." Sarah said blankly taking another sip of the wiskey.

"He just wanted me to make sure that you didn't cause to much trouble with the anger he said you left with." Nissa answered, calmer now than when she first entered.

"I figured he would." Sarah said as she lightly tapped her fingers on the counter.

"He was just worried, especially since he said Jessica and Aubrey came back after you left and he found out what Aubrey had done when he left in a rage." Nissa continued, drinking some more of her blood drink.

"And that would be what, nothing would really surprise me when it comes to him." Sarah asked lightly, stealing a quick glance at her watch.

"Went off and killed the one that Kaleo had ordered to attack your sister." Nissa answered quietly. Sarah's eyes grew wide and she spun around to face Nissa,.

"He what?" she asked loudly.

"He found out which vampire Kaleo had to do the deed and tracked him down and killed him." Nissa repeated, looking Sarah directly in the eyes. Sarah sat in shock for several seconds before her expression changed. Her loud outburst had gained the attention of those that remained in the bar. She didn't really care about Aubrey had done, but the fact that he had gone and done it was what shocked her. She didn't care that the one who had technically carried out the attack was dead, for she wanted Kaleo dead, the master mind behind the whole attack. She knew that he was fearfull now, having just found out about the death of the vampire. He knew that she was going to get him next. She could feel the fear and parnoia he was feeling right then, her whole drinking of his blood left his mind open to her, making it free for her to go through it on any whim.

"At least he vented his anger out in a mature way." Sarah joked as she finished off the bottle of whiskey.

"True. So how was your night with Christopher last night?" Nissa asked innocently as she finished off the bottle of blood.

"If you only knew." Sarah laughed as her mind drifted back to the night before.

"I take that as pretty damn good." Nissa replied with a mischievious grin. Sarah smirked, turning her attention away from Nissa over to the main entrance where in walked Christopher. A smile erupted out on her face as she watched him make his way over to her, taking in the scenery that was Los Noches. He sat down next to her, taking a hold of her hand.

"Well this is quite the place." Christopher commented, his eyes meeting Sarah's.

"Indeed it is. Kaei, grab him a bottle of blood. Same for me." Sarah ordered lightly. Kaei nodded, reached down behind the counter and brought up two red bottles, handing them to Sarah and Christopher. Christopher nodded in thanks as he opened the bottle and took a drink.

"It's wonderful to see you outside of the house Christopher." Nissa said with a smile as she finished off her drink.

"It must be pretty bad when your own sister conspires with your girlfriend to get you to leave the house." Christopher smirked.

"You were in pretty bad shape." Nissa said seriously.

"But we got you out." Sarah said with a loving smile as she nestled up close to Christopher.

"And for that I am eternally grateful." Christopher replied as he wrapped his arms around Sarah.

"No need to be, surely you would have done the same for either of us." Sarah replied, taking a sip of blood.

"Yes, I would." Christopher said with a smile, kissing her on the head. The sound of the door swinging open, followed by manical laughter, drew Sarah, Nissa, and Christopher's attention to the back of the room. A group of about six vampires walked in, Kaleo in the middle of them all. They were all laughing and smilling, oblivious to the fact the Sarah was sitting just across the room. They were laughing about Adianna, how perfect it was to order her murder, even though the plan didn't go according to. Kaleo's looked up towards the bar, his eyes going wide as he saw Sarah sitting on a stool, fury burning in her eyes as she watched him. He stopped dead in his tracks, putting his arms out to tell the other vampires to do so as well.

"KALEO!" Sarah bellowed, getting to her feet. Even from where Kaleo stood he could see the fire burning in her eyes and he knew that he had crossed the line. Those that had remained in the club after Sarah had entered, decided that if they valued their lives that now would be a good time to leave. They literally scrambled over each other as they raced to the exit. Kaleo hid his fear of Sarah from the vampires, however he knew she could see how scared he was.

"Sarah, you seem so angry. Did you have a rough night?" Kaleo asked sarcastically. Even though his fear was evident to her, those vampires that followed with him and the rest of Kendra's circuit still looked at him as every other vampire did; powerful and feared.

"You would know now wouldn't you Kaleo." Sarah spat, slowly walking closer to Kaleo.

"Yes well what can I say? Although I didn't count on my plan failing and the witch living, a minor glitch however, something that can be fixed." Kaleo replied with a smirk.

Sarah growled and lunged at Kaleo in the form of a panther, ripping his throat out. Kaleo threw her off of him, his fangs coming down as his throat healed. He jumped to his feet and kept his eye on Sarah, the two of them circling each other. He lashed out at Sarah with power, but she didn't even feel it. She smiled wickedly at him as she met his eyes. She had him terrified, he now realized how strong she really was. She appeared behind him and kicked his legs out from underneath him, but he caught himself. He swung around and hit her jaw, breaking it. Sarah laughed as she wiped the blood from her mouth, snapping her jaw back in place. She hit him with a wave of power, causing him to cripple over in agony. The vampires that had come into Los Noches with him started to run over to him, careful not to go to close to Sarah.

"No! Leave me, this is between me and Dakota." Kaleo gasped, looking up at them painfully. Sarah swung, punching him in the face, snapping his head sharply to the side. Kaleo tried to change into the form of a hawk, but to his dismay, Sarah was easily preventing it.

Sarah laughed to herself, even when he knew he would lose, Kaleo wasn't one to show to others weaker than him that he was weak to someone. She could see the fear in his eyes, but it was emitting from him even stronger. A light wind blew across her bare skin, however she knew that it was not wind, but Kaleo's attempt at hitting her with power. Shock filled her, she always heard the stories of how strong Nikolas and Kristopher were, that they were as strong as any of the eldest of the oldest line, but she had never believed it. Not even when Jessica and Aubrey said it was true, her believe in something that rare was small. She was still what many would call a newborn, yet her power almost as strong as Jessica and Aubrey's, who both were said to be as strong as the gods. How did she get such power? It couldn't be because of Nikolas and Kristopher, she knew she was stronger than them both now, but how? Their blood was strong, but her Vida blood was just as strong. Could that be the reason? Never before had there been a witch turned vampire, yes there was the Arun line whose Aura was tinted with vampire likeness, and yes there was Caryn, the first and only half vampire half witch, but never had there been a witch turned vampire, especially a Vida turned vampire. That had to be the reason, there was no other. Sarah's attention was returned back to Kaleo as she heard him grunt and groan as he struggled to his feet. He looked up at her, hatred in his eyes as he watched her.

"So you get your revenge witch? Or are you done yet?" Kaleo asked brazenly.

"I am no witch." Sarah replied bitterly.

"You cannot deny what is in your blood." Kaleo gasped as he stood up straight.

"No, but witches can deny who their own are." Sarah answered coldly.

"You think I am scared of you?" Kaleo asked dareingly. Sarah growled and grabbed Kaleo by the collar of his shirt. She swung him around and slammed him into the newly replaced mirrored walls. Blood trickled down her arms as the glass from the mirror cut her hands.

"You reek of fear!" Sarah snarled, pushing him harder into the wall. Kaleo cried out in pain as he felt bones snap and glass cut deeper into his skin. He opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. Sarah brought herself to his neck and bit down. She drank only a small portion before she threw him to the ground. Surprisingly though, Kaleo caught himself and threw a knife at Sarah, hitting her in the stomache. Sarah screamed in pain, the blade was a witches, it burned her skin and insides. She now felt bad for all of her kind that she had killed and harmed with her blades, for now she knew the agony they caused. She could hear Christopher cry out her name, jumping to his feet to run to her only to be held back by Nissa. She yanked the knife out, but her pain was quickly replaced with rage as she saw the knife. It was her fathers knife, the same one she gave to Adianna. She ran her fingers along the cool blade, feeling the familiar designs in it's magiked steel. Her fingers burned slightly as the magik burned her vampire flesh. Kaleo must of stolen it from Adianna after she had been beat unconsious. He had stolen it from her still, bloodied body like a theif searching the pockets of the dead found on the streets before officials came. It was one of the most disrespectful things anyone could do, even if they were enemies. The familier feeling she use to get when she had her knife in her hand washed over her, and with hard earned skilled she threw it at Kaleo, hitting him in his shoulder. Kaleo roared in pain, hauling the knife out before too much damage could be done.

"You've lost your touch witch. You missed my heart." Kaleo mocked, wincing as he touched his wound.

"I didn't lose my touch Kaleo, I just don't want to kill you just yet." Sarah replied, coming closer to Kaleo. Leaping she flipped over Kaleo and struck him from behind., breaking his legs. He fell forward, hitting a table with enough force that it splintered into thousands of pieces. His legs healed quickly and he changed into the form of a tiger. He sprung onto Sarah, knocking her back into the last remaining mirrors, shattering them. Sarah clenched her teeth as glass drove into her back and legs. With no effort, Sarah sent Kaleo flying back with a surge of power, into a pile of splintered table. Kaleo screamed in agony as a piece of wood went through his chest, just missing his heart. Kaleo laid limply on the floor, soaked in his own blood. Sarah walked over and stood cautiously over him, studying his pain expression.

"Your pathetic Kaleo. Being defeated by a newborn fledgling." Sarah mocked with a cold look.

"Finish what you set out to do then Dakota." Kaleo said quietly. Sarah knelt down beside Kaleo and bit down onto his neck. She could feel the power of his blood entering her system, it was electrifying but not as strong as Caryn's. Its taste was enriching and satisfying, nothing like she had ever tasted before. It took only a couple minutes for her to drain him due to the already large amount of blood he had lost. She pulled away, snapping his neck in the process, and got to her feet. Looking around Los Noches, she took in the amount of damage that her fight with Kaleo had created. There were several smashed tables, lots of blood on the floor, and all of the mirrors that had been recently replaced were now shattered. She looked down at the floor and noticed a piece of mirror, when she had been changed, her reflection had been almost non-existant, but now it was gone entierly. She could feel the power flowing through her body, it made her feel light and energized, she now knew that her power equaled Jessica and Aubrey's, something that amazed her. She looked over to where Nissa and Christopher were still sitting, shocked embedded on their faces. She walked back over to them and just stood in front of them, allowing them to finish passing judgement on her as she knew that they were doing.

"Listen guys, I know that what I did is not something that you approve of, but you must understand that it was something I needed to do, I..." Sarah started. She was cut off however by Christopher's lips on hers. After about a minute or two, Christopher hauled away. Their eyes locked as he stared at her.

"Sarah, you did what you saw as just. You are one of the most unique vampires I have ever met. You have learned so much more than you thought from Jessica and Aubrey. Despite what you think, we do approve of you and your actions whether you think so or not." Christopher said, bringing her into a hug.

"You guys, thank you." Sarah replied with a smile. Nissa got up off of the stool and placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Go to your sister Sarah. She needs you." Nissa said calmly.

"I'll be home later." Christopher said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sarah nodded and dissapeared from the noise of Los Noches.

A/N:Hope you all like it. More to come. Sorry about the messyness of it all, it was originally typed up on wordpad so that explains why it's messed. (however it's all nice and pretty on wordpad) Please review :D


	8. Chapter 8

She appeared an instant later at home in Adianna's room. Adianna was asleep, her breathing regular and her thoughts calm as she slept. Gently, Sarah wiped several stray hairs out of her sisters eyes. Despite the fact that she had no soul, her heart ached with pain. Even though she had killed Kaleo in vengence for Adianna, she knew that it wouldn't heal Adianna's wounds any faster. Turning, Sarah smiled as she saw Caryn huddled up in the armchair fast asleep. She was so comforted and use to feeling Sarah's aura and pressence that it didn't even wake her from her sleep.

As quietly as she could, as to not wake Adianna, Sarah carefully shook Caryn from her sleep. Caryn opened her eyes and looked around sleepily. Looking up at Sarah she smiled and held out her hand. Sarah took it, and knelt down in front of her. Caryn stretched with a yawn, looking down at her watch. It was nearing dusk, Jessica and Aubrey would be returning soon.

"How long have you been here?" Sarah asked, almost in a whisper.

"Since you left." Caryn answered, just as quiet.

"Thank you for everything Caryn, you truely are a sister to me." Sarah replied sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. You did Kaleo in, something no one ever dared or managed to do. Way to go." Caryn answered with a huge smile.

"Thanks. Go downstairs, I'll watch over her for now." Sarah said as she stood up. Caryn sat up in the chair, throwing the blanket that was covering her over the arm of the chair.

"Give her a few days and she will be good to go home." Caryn said as she got to her feet.

"I know, but it bothers me. She won't even be anywhere near healed but we have to take her home to go the rest of the way alone." Sarah replied, looking back at her sister.

"She doesn't have to go home. We can take her to SingleEarth, they will contact Dominique or another Vida to let them know that she is there. They will treat her and keep her company, not telling any witch where she was previously." Caryn stated.

"That is what will be done then. As for now, I'll get in what time I can with her." Sarah replied. Caryn gave her a comforting smile before she dissapeared from the room. Sarah sat down in the armchair and watched her sister sleep. She loved her sister, even though she had never come out and said it to her. Such things were against the rules of Dominique. She would miss Adianna when she was gone back to her normal life, even though she knew that most likely they would cross paths on the hunting field in the future.

She could still feel the high from her fight with Kaleo, it burned through her, preventing her from hiding her fangs. She thought back to all that had happened to her since she had befriended Nissa and Christopher. Never in all of her wildest dreams would she of ever thought her life would turn out like this. Had someone told her she would fall in love with a vampire and become the horrible thing her family hunted she would have told them they were mad. Then the thought of such a thing occuring to her would have digusted her greatly, but now, now she couldn't think of living her life as a witch for all those mortal years. As a vampire she was free to do whatever and be whoever she wanted. As a Vida witch she was taught from birth to be only a Vida witch. Ask no questions, just attack and kill. That life was a life she never ever wanted to have, and was comforted knowing she was safe from it.

The sounds of her sister waking brought her from her thoughts. Returning her attention to Adianna she saw that she was watching her sleepily. Sarah surpressed a growl of frustration as she tried once again to hide her fangs, the high still stopping her. With a sigh she sat up straight in the chair, adjusting her shirt absentmindedly. Adianna held out her bandaged hand to Sarah, hoping that she would take it. With a smile, Sarah took her hand, careful not to hurt the covered wound.

"You're awake again." Sarah spoke quietly.

_"What did you do Sarah?" _Adianna asked calmly.

"What do you mean Adia?" Sarah asked with a small playful laugh.

_"I've known you long enough to know when you've done something stupid. Besides I can tell by your aura and the fact that you are allowing me to see you like that." _Adianna replied with a sigh.

"Damn aura's, they give away everything don't they?" Sarah joked. Adianna glared at her with slight annoyance, telling Sarah that she wanted to know what she did.

"For a Vida you have very little patience Adia." Sarah started. "However since you are so egar to hear what I did, I will first inform you that it wasn't really stupid, seeing as I won the fight."

_"You were in a fight?" _Adianna asked, looking her sister over for any visible wounds.

"Yes, I was. But it was a good one, one that should go down in vampire history." Sarah laughed.

_"With who?"_ Adianna pressed.

"Kaleo." Sarah answered.

_"Kaleo? Why?"_ Adianna asked in shock.

"The moment I found out he was responsible for you being attacked, I vowed I would avenge you. And, I did." Sarah said.

_"Well were is Kaleo now?"_ Adianna asked curiously.

"Dead. I killed him, and I spared him no pain. I made him feel the pain he caused you and then I drained him."

_"Why did you do something like that? It was stupid!"_ Adianna exclaimed.

"Well I both gained and lost something so really they cancelled each other out, making it not stupid at all." Sarah said with a thought.

_"What do you mean Sarah?"_ Adianna asked cautiously.

"Well I became as strong and Jessica and Aubrey, who are as strong as the gods themselves, or so the rumors go. Which also makes Caryn stronger since she's connected to me as well. Which makes me the strongest newborn vampire ever. However as for my loss, I lost my reflection entirerly. Oh well it works out for the best if you consider everything that's happened." Sarah explained lightheartedly.

_"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"_ Adianna joked as she closed her eyes.

"You're tired and still very weak Adianna you must rest. Your time here is drawing short, soon you will be home again." Sarah said quietly, adjusting the blanket on the bed.

_"I can't wait till I'm back in top hunting shape."_ Adianna said with a yawn. Sarah sat and listened to the beating of Adianna's heart. She waited till her sister was fast asleep once again. Soon she would have to say goodbye to her sister, it would break her heart to have to do so but she knew it was the way of the world. Vida hunters were not meant to be friends with, love or live with vampires, no matter what the circumstance. In just a few short days Adianna would be gone back into the company of witches, back into the secret world filled with hate for those not witch or human.


End file.
